


Perfect's Boring, Anyways

by hellyeahtrafalgarlaw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw/pseuds/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my birthday present for the absolutely amazing Bree (lilbeesenpai on Tumblr) Happy Birthday Bree!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect's Boring, Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday present for the absolutely amazing Bree (lilbeesenpai on Tumblr) Happy Birthday Bree!!!!!!!!

Lan Fan knew that she wasn't the prettiest person in the world. Hell, she wasn't even the prettiest person in the room. With her black back length hair that was usually kept in a bun and intelligent chocolate brown eyes, she wasn't exactly 'fantasy' material. People were always looking past her, their gaze shifting to her more aesthetic friends, like the darling Winry Rockbell or Riza "The Queen" Hawkeye. That is, until they noticed her lack of a left arm. Then people stared alright, but their eyes were never filled with awe or love, but with pity. But Lan was used to it by now.

And because she was so used to being gawked at, she didn't pay much attention to the attractive young man who was sitting at the table next to her at the library and had been staring at her so intensely for the past five minutes. That is, until she heard the familiar click and shudder of a camera taking a photo.

"Hey!" She said, turning to face the man, who was now examining his camera, not even trying to hide the fact that he had just snapped her photo without her permission.

He looked up at her in shock, as if he had just now realized that Lan was still there, and smiled apologetically. 

"Sorry!" He said with a laugh, his black ponytail shaking with his shoulders. "It's just that I'm a Photography major and I have this really important assignment coming up that I really should have started working on a while ago and you were just there and you looked... well, never mind how you looked, you just have to understand, it was like the Ultimate Kodak moment and-"

Lan didn't hear the rest of his sentence; all she could hear was "never mind how you looked," being played over and over and over again. 

"How did I look?" She interrupted, her eyes furious.

The man shrugged, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Is that really important?" He asked. 

"Extremely."

"You looked beautiful." He replied, his overtly loud voice now a reverent whisper.

Lan felt the air whoosh out her lungs and her knees go weak. If she wasn't sitting down, she knew that she probably would have fallen to her feet.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'plain'" She whispered back, worried that if she spoke any louder, the moment - along with her mysterious stranger - would disappear like ashes in the wind. 

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"I'm missing an arm." Lan blurted out.

"So?"

"I don't think you heard me. I'm missing an entire arm."

He laughed again. "No, no, I heard you just fine. But even Mona Lisa has her blemishes."

She was losing ground and fast. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be seen as plain, unnoticeable. She was...

"I'm nowhere near perfect."

"Perfect's boring, anyways." He replied, then he smiled at her, a wide, lopsided grin. "The name's Ling, by the way."

And so began her whirlwind romance with Ling Yao, photographer extraordinaire.

So yes, Lan Fan knew that she wasn't the prettiest person in the world,  or even the prettiest person in the room. But hey, perfect's boring anyways.

 

 

 


End file.
